


In This Golden Afternoon of Delight Memory Will Always Gleam

by ALC_Punk



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Book: Anne of the Island - L. M. Montgomery Spoilers, Cunnilingus, F/F, Melancholy, Referenced Anne Shirley/Diana Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: Anne comes to terms with Ruby's condition in the most delightful way possible.
Relationships: Ruby Gillis/Anne Shirley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	In This Golden Afternoon of Delight Memory Will Always Gleam

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this when re-reading Anne of the Island, and feeling so saddened by Ruby's shuffling off. But also being annoyed at Anne's sort of dismissal of her. Except in that last afternoon they spend together, when Ruby is obviously dying, but sort of golden and pale and melancholy. And I also tend to ship Anne/Diana, so a bit of that snuck in, even if neither would be considered endgame in the long term.
> 
> Also, I quite like to think of Anne with a buried box of self-written lesbian porn.

"Oh, Anne," Ruby murmured. Her voice was breathy and desperate, and Anne resolutely told herself that thinking of _breathy_ just now wasn't entirely the thing even as she became distracted as her tongue flicked here and there. Testing, teasing--tasting Ruby in a way she hadn't expected to (long before this, in Diana's darkened bedroom with the covers pulled over both, she'd learned a similar taste. But Diana was lost to convention, and Ruby would never be forever, a thought which made Anne simultaneously want to hate Ruby and feel melancholy over her).

Fingers fluttered against her head, brushing through her hair as Ruby shifted above her, leg nudging Anne's shoulder, then moving when Anne twisted to allow it more freedom of movement.

The delicate muscles in Ruby's thighs trembled as Anne finally hit the rhythm that worked, circling the tiny bud of her pleasure ever. so. slowly.

"I never thought..." Ruby's voice trailed off, and her breath quickened. More shallow-sounding than it should have been, but Anne resolutely ignored that. It didn't fit into this golden afternoon of dappled shade and brilliant greens through the windows of Ruby's bedroom.

The patterns of the leaf-shadows as Anne had walked here would forever etch themselves in her memory, she was certain. As would Ruby, her skirts every which way, and her lips swollen from kisses. Mouth red as a scarlet woman that someone had once pointed out to giggling schoolgirls as a person they _should not know_.

Anne hadn't meant for this, hadn't planned for it until she'd found her heart bursting at the reality of Ruby's death as it crept upon her. In an effort to halt the inevitable, she had leaned in and kissed Ruby. Eager hands had grasped at her shoulders, had pulled at her. Had led her up the steps that caused Ruby's breath to catch more than Anne's lips and tongue upon her most intimate of places did.

They could have left their clothing strewn about the room, but Ruby had wanted it too fast, been too impatient. Her fingers were quick even as they trembled against Anne's sides and under her blouse.

Pillows piled behind Ruby gave her the reclining posture of a queen awaiting her supplicant, and Anne had knelt below her, pushing the skirts out of her way before skimming her mouth up the insides of Ruby's thighs. Brushing the skin with exultation, she'd resisted the urge to suck hard, to bite and leave her own mark upon too-easily-bruised skin.

Ruby had always seemed a fragile and shallow butterfly, and her unexpected need was a sop to Anne's vanity. There could have been others, but Ruby had chosen _her_ , had bestowed her grace upon Anne.

_I love her_ , thought Anne. And it was true, as love always was. Her soul thrilled for a moment, hearing the catch in Ruby's breath, feeling the struggle in her body as it strived for the climax Anne was working to provide her. _I have always loved her._

A bittersweet thought, that she reveled in even as Ruby's fingers gripped air and then the skirts pushed around her hips.

" _Anne_..."

The sound was beautiful, as Anne licked quicker, thumb brushing against the inner folds and rolling side to side in a fashion Anne had found efficacious upon her own person.

Ruby's leg raised, heel pressing into Anne's shoulder as though to draw her in closer as well as push her away. The two conflicting sensations always drove Anne mad. Knowing it was Ruby thus affected made her own body throb. _I have done this to her..._

The exultation bubbled over as Ruby gave a quiet little sigh. No more than a gasp, really. And yet it was enough to know that she had reached her pinnacle. Anne could feel her muscles thrash and tremble, confirming it.

Ruby did not writhe as Anne did, as Diana once had. Instead, she was quiet. Almost still in her completion, even as her body trembled beneath the strain of pleasure. Slowing her tongue, allowing her mouth to slowly rest, Anne turned her head to kiss the skin of Ruby's inner thigh. So soft, she buried her face in it, tasting the skin and Ruby. Almost delirious herself, Anne slipped a hand beneath her own skirt and brushed her own thighs.

Her pleasure would come later, when alone. When she could picture the gilt of the afternoon, and the memory of Ruby on her tongue, take it out and savor it as she bit her pillow for silence. For now, she would concentrate on Ruby.

On painting this glorious day forever into their memories, until the gilded sunlight would always remind her of Ruby when she was still vibrant.

Still alive.

"Oh, Anne..." Ruby's face was beatific as she gazed down on her. "That was... wonderful."

Anne smiled and kissed another line from knee to inner thigh, head tilting at an angle almost uncomfortable. "Again, Ruby?"

They had the whole afternoon to play, a multitude of minutes to enjoy the taste, touch and feel of each other. Ruby reclined further, eyes closing for a moment as she began to catch her breath (too shallow, even now, but as always, Anne refused to dwell upon it). Her fingers twitched, aching to reach out and touch Ruby again.

To pull her skirts and blouse free, to roam across delicate skin.

Closing her own eyes, Anne fought down the desperate need to mark Ruby. Nails upon skin, teeth at her nipples - anything to leave Ruby with the memory of this afternoon, that it might bear her into... might remind her when things were too difficult.

This aching, this fierce hatred of the inevitable. Anne felt her hands clench into fists before she fought them straight again. There was only God, who took and gave as he saw fit.

There was only Ruby, color in her cheeks and thighs spread like a goddess.

Capturing the scene in words would be the work of days, months - Anne was determined to try. Ruby deserved a lasting monument.

Even if none would ever see it.

-f-


End file.
